


A is for Adam's Apple

by Susspencer



Series: 2016 Alphabet Series 1st time [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Aaron’s POV) Aaron is distracted to the point of being unable to work by Spencer’s adam’s apple.  Sometimes it is surprising what can turn Aaron on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Adam's Apple

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my 2016 Alphabet series. It is my first Alphabet series so if I don’t get 1 up a week be patient with me. Also, I don’t have a beta yet for my works. I do double check them myself, but I am human. If you catch any mistakes, inbox me and let me know. I want to improve.

A is for Adam’s Apple. Spencer’s Adam’s Apple to be precise. As I stare at it, I am enthralled again. It is the most adorable, attractive, and agonizingly edible adam’s apple I have ever seen. I want nothing more than to suck and kiss and lick and nibble and … How can one part of a man just drive you so wild. It isn’t like, he isn’t gorgeous to start with. My God! It is hard enough to keep my eyes off of him at work, let alone have a normal home life. What is a man suppose to do?

Today, we are working on a case. I am sitting in the police station watching him as I try to work, major emphasis on try. This is the first time, our relationship has interfered with my work. His slender, sexy, sensual fingers are sliding across the white board. While he thinks at ridiculously rapid rates, looking for the connection, we have been unable to make. Even though I know how those fingers feel caressing my body, touching my face, my lips, my cock, I can only think about devouring that lump in his throat that moves up and down as he swallows another sip of his coffee.

He steps back and pauses, scratching his head. His fingers momentarily caught in his tantalizing, tousled, tangles of light brown locks. I recall the number of times that my own fingers have been caught in that hair. Pulling roughly as he swallows me down with that Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. As he takes my manhood in his throat, licking, sucking, bobbing, and making moaning sounds that just add to the build of my pending orgasm. Yet, today, even thinking of these memories, my eyes are on that bulging, beautiful, begging bump. Taunting me from catching this killer. 

I am snapped from my thoughts, when Rossi comes into the room. He explains, that the M.E. had found that in addition to the stab wounds on the victims, each one had acid poured down their throats. Spencer’s hands went quickly to his throat. He made a face and swallowed a couple of times. Garcia had narrowed our list of suspects and while I watched Spencer swallow, wondering what his Adam’s apple was looking like, his lips pursed. His perfect, pink, pursed lips looked like he had the connection that we needed. Yet, my mind saw a kiss. A kiss waiting for me to start. At first, nice, chaste, building with passion, easing my tongue in and licking, tasting, and tangling with fierce fire of love. Letting Spencer know how much he means to me, how much I love him, his body, and then kissing and trailing downward, inching closer, nearer to ….

“George Miller...he has access to acid. His mother use to gag him when he spoke too much. He’s the unsub!” Spencer shouted, turning towards Rossi and myself. Garcia sent us the address, we grabbed our gear and arrested George Miller as he was preparing to grab his next victim. Spencer and I rode back in one SUV as the others rode back in the other. Thanking Spencer for piecing it together, He smiled and blushed. 

“All in a day’s work, Hotch,” he said. As he looked out the passenger window, he had a pensive look on his face. He swallowed kind of nervously. There went my mind again. His perplexing, prominent, playful, persistent, Adam’s apple. I licked my lips, unknowingly. 

“Everything okay, Reid?” I asked. Wondering to myself, why he was so quiet and thoughtful.

“Yeah, I was just thinking is all.”

“Anything, I need to know about? Or something private?” I asked, secretly hoping he would swallow again. Honestly, now that the case was over, I could lose myself in what his Adam’s apple was doing to me. 

He shifted in his seat, so that he was facing me a bit more. He looked at me with that Aaron you are up to something and I know it look. Now I swallowed, nervously. He started to say something then stopped, picked up his phone, called Rossi. 

“Hey, Rossi can you finish up the paperwork at the police station? Hotch has seemed off all day. I am going to take him home and make sure he eats and gets some rest. Everyone can finish their reports on Monday. I think we all deserve it.” Rossi agreed and the team was happy to oblige and take the weekend off. 

I went to object, but Spencer held his hand up. Pocketing his phone. He gave me a weak smile.  
“Aaron, you have been staring at me all day. You have looked at me like you could devour me. You have looked at me like you were reliving memories. You have looked at me like if you didn’t get your hands on me you would explode. You looked at me like it was amazing that I existed. I don’t know what has brought this on. I don’t know why you suddenly have crossed the line of professionalism, because I know this isn’t you. I am not fully sure that I want to know why. I do know whatever it is, you need to go home, get it out of your system and never do it again.”

I was listening and driving, I swear I was. Spencer had to stop mid-sentence, twice, to tell me to watch the road. I was honest, I wasn’t sliding off to the shoulder of the road. It had nothing to do with me staring at his Adam’s apple going up and down as he spoke. As he mentioned what I had been looking at all day, at what I had wanted to devour, at what I wanted to get my hands, mouth, tongue on. 

“Hotch the road!” Spencer shouted for the 3rd time. “Do I need to drive?”

Spencer shifted and faced the window. “I am keeping us safe until we get home.” He said and chuckled.

I smiled, looked forward and drove carefully. Knowing that darn it, he was so right. If I could see that luscious, lovely, lick-able apple, we would be in an accident for sure. I spent the next 10 minutes of our ride wondering if the apple in the garden of Eden was as tempting as the one in the seat next to me.

When we got home, “tell me what is going on with you, before we go in,” Spencer said.  
I looked at him hungrily, “I would rather show you, if you don’t mind,” I replied.  
Not sure about this, Spencer unbuckled his seat-belt and headed into the apartment. I followed him. Damn, I just wanted to slam him up against the door when we got in and start kissing and well you know, I explained it all before. Spencer deserves better treatment though. He has worked and thought hard today. He is a sweet, sensitive, sublime soul who relishes in the little things. I was lost in my thoughts when Spencer stopped to unlock the door and I slammed into him. He turned his head, looked at me and shook it. Smirking, he smiled, “really if you wanted my ass that bad…” We both laughed as we went in.

Following our usual routine, we tossed our keys in the dish to the left, toed off our shoes and put them under the table there, locked up our guns. Spencer turned and gave me a sweet kiss. Looking at me for direction, I pointed him to the couch. He sat down with one leg bent, his body turned towards me and the other long leg on the floor. I sat across from him of course, after removing my jacket. Our eyes should have met. I should have been staring into those handsomely, haunting, hazel orbs that stole my heart, but you know where my eyes were. 

“So?” Spencer asked looking perplexed as to why I hadn’t said anything. I leaned in and loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, and he sighed. I scooted forward on the cushions, so that our legs were touching. I reached behind his neck and kissed him. It was a nice firm kiss to let him know that it was him and only him that I had been thinking about. When we pulled away, I saw him relax and start to smile a little. He still had that perplexed look in his eye as to why was I distracted today. Why did I not pay attention to the case? He took his tie off and tossed it on to the arm chair. 

“Aaron, you are avoiding the subject. While you are very skilled at that, I am very skilled at stubbornly forcing you to tell me or face whatever it is. So let’s save time, this time. No more …”

I leaned in placing my lips on his absolutely, alluring Adam’s apple. Sucking, nibbling, licking, that place that had held my attention all day made Spencer gasp and moan. He squirmed to try and get me to stop. Like he had any chance of that, shifting my weight up and directing more attention to my target, I felt myself growing aroused. The more I lavished attention on that Adam’s apple, my tongue running up and down, making circles around it, mapping out the shape of it. Spencer arched up, moaning and enjoying the attention. He looked at me, smiling, a small giggle escaped his mouth between gasps. “Really Aaron? This is what kept you distracted from a case? Oh my gee Aaron,” he moaned. As I sucked harder on his Adam’s apple, while he tried to lecture me on my depraved distraction today. I ground my hips down on his, then scooted us lower on the couch. I ran my tongue up and over his Adam’s apple just as I would the vein on his cock when sucking him off. Reaching the top, I swirled the tongue around the apple as he swallowed a gasp. Sucking down the gasp, the swallow and his Adam’s apple, he arched up grinding his erection into mine. “More, so good. Ah!” 

I sucked harder, bit at it, there was going to be a bruise. I just couldn’t stop. It was driving me wilder. “So close, so good, Oh my god! Aaron Aaron…” Spencer cried out. I licked, swirled, sucked, nibbled, oh my god my own orgasm was building. It was hard to breath. My panting interfering with the attention that I was applying to that bump, that orb, that lump, that delectable, sweet part of the man I love. Lick, suck, kiss, bite. “Aaron, Aaron oh my godddd!!!” he shouted as he came. I followed him. Lifting my face to kiss him on those lips that just called out my name. 

As our breathing became normal again, I looked at Spencer with a guilty look. It really was ridiculous for me to be that distracted over his Adam’s apple. He smiled up at me, shook his head a little and chuckled. 

“Aaron, it really isn’t anything to be guilty over. Just say something next time. We can find a quiet place and take a minute, then refocus on the case. No need to spend all that time distracted and not doing your job over something so little.”

“Yeah, lasciviously little and it was loudly calling and I was lustfully looking,” I chuckled back.

“OK, maybe I should start caring a scarf in my messenger bag then.”

We both laughed as we got up to change our clothes.


End file.
